Jennifer Walters (Earth-8998)
Jennifer Walters started her career as a lawyer and eventually District Attorney Assistant in New York City. Meek and mousy, she aided Superman in sentencing numerous criminals to jail after the rise of the city's heroic defender. When she stood for a criminal who had double-crossed the mob boss Nicholas Trask, he had a squad of his henchmen track down Jennifer, which they did, gunning her down to near death. Her cousin, however, Bruce Banner, the Hulk, rapidly and impulsively made a blood transfusion in a nearby hospital with Jennifer. Walters was cured, but as a result of Bruce's radioactive blood, Jennifer found out she also could transform into a green, hulking creature. Calling herself She-Hulk, Jennifer became a powerful hero who targeted those who break the law, aiding the Hulk and other heroes numerous times. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Physical Transformation': As a result of a blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner, the Hulk, Jennifer Walters is able to alter her physical form into a female version of the Hulk. As She-Hulk, Walters' skin, hair, and eyes all turn green. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Unlike her cousin, the Hulk, much of Jennifer's gained muscle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticeably much larger than she is in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually is. Also, unlike the Hulk, Jennifer retains her full intelligence and personality in her She-Hulk form. Most of the time, Walters is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. This is because she did not suffer as much psychological trauma as a child as her cousin did. And while it augments her abilities, she retains greater control than her cousin. *'Superhuman Strength': As She-Hulk, she is proportionally stronger than her true form. This means that any extra strength gains as Jennifer Walters through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, She-Hulk's calm strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of the Gray, Savage, and Professor incarnations of the Hulk, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. It has been seen that like her cousin, her strength increases with her emotions, such as fear and rage. She-Hulk's strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. *'Superhuman Speed': Due to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': She-Hulk's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. *'Superhuman Durability': She-Hulk's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, high caliber bullets, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. She-Hulk's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': She-Hulk is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by Captain America, Batman and Gamora. Even in her Jennifer Walters form, she possesses sufficient skill in the martial arts to dispatch several would-be muggers much larger than she is. She is also highly trained in the use of weapons and battle tactics and strategies. *'Expert Attorney': Extremely intelligent, She-Hulk is a skilled and experienced lawyer. She has won many cases proving various civilians, costumed heroes, and even villains innocent. *'Gifted Intellect': In spite of the character's party-girl image, she is a bona fide intellectual, being one of the few superheroines to have attained an advanced post-baccalaureate degree. Jennifer attended UCLA School of Law alongside would-be New York's DA Harvey Dent, where she was a member of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway, a national merit society for top legal scholars. Walters has also attended Harvard Law School, where she earned a master of laws (LL.M.) degree at Harvard to complement her juris doctor (J.D.) degree from UCLA. She has shown great versatility in her legal practice, representing criminal defendants, corporations, and even domestic violence victims. Source *1 Category:Earth-8998 Category:Characters of Earth-8998 Category:Females of Earth-8998 Category:Heroes of Earth-8998 Category:Metahumans of Earth-8998 Category:Americans of Earth-8998 Category:Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway Staff Members (Earth-8998) Category:Walters Family (Earth-8998) Category:Banner Family (Earth-8998) Category:Characters Affected by Gamma Radiation (Earth-8998) Category:Pro-Registration Members (Earth-8998) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Leaping Category:Alternate Form Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Expert Combatant Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Created by Draft227